


A Brief Respite

by Bittercape (bittercape)



Series: Flufftober drabbles [9]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Ancient Rome, FOURTH WALL WHAT FOURTH WALL, Gen, Keeping Watch, let her rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26917192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittercape/pseuds/Bittercape
Summary: Flufftober day 9: Monochromatic
Relationships: Grizzop drik Acht Amsterdam & Sasha Racket
Series: Flufftober drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948333
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	A Brief Respite

The light here was weird. Many things here were weird, but the light was weirder than most. He looked at Sasha, huddled up against the wall, almost-but-not-quite sleeping. Her face was relaxed, and she looked both softer and younger than he could remember seeing her before. In the strange, unreal light, her skin was pale like the moon, and her clothes were just a matte black puddle around her. 

_This is the part they don’t talk about_ , Grizzop thought. He wasn’t quite sure what he meant by that, so he leaned back against the wall, keeping lookout while Sasha rested.


End file.
